


When Boy Meets Boy

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: When Boy Meets Boy [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Trans Richie Tozier, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “It’s a beautiful thing when boy meets boy.”Eddie paused for a moment, his eyebrows raised before he was shaking his head and saying, “That’s your opening line?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: When Boy Meets Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	When Boy Meets Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So the inspiration for this came from “When Boy Meets Boy” by Matt Fishel and I have been writing it for months and it’s finally finished. I hope you enjoy!

It was the loud laugh that drew Eddie’s attention to the end of the bar. There sat a man with his head thrown back in laughter, his curly hair pulled up into a messy bun and thick rimmed glasses on his face. He couldn’t make out too much about the man, but on one shoulder of his jacket sat a rainbow patch and Eddie briefly wondered if he should make his way over.

As he was debating on buying him a drink, a different man the stranger was sitting with seemed to notice Eddie staring and leaned in to whisper in his ear. The stranger looked Eddie’s way and when their eyes locked, he smiled. 

Eddie’s face flushed and he quickly looked down at his drink. He wasn’t one to get shy, but found himself feeling nervous. Maybe it was because he didn’t come here to cruise but for some drinks, or maybe because he still wasn’t one hundred percent recovered from his last relationship. Whatever the reason, Eddie went back to his drink and when he stole a glance across the bar again, he found the stranger watching him curiously before he was standing up and making his way towards Eddie. 

He slid into the empty bar stool next to Eddie and smiled, the dim lights overhead glinting off the two piercings in his lips. He was much, much prettier up close.

“It’s a beautiful thing when boy meets boy.”

Eddie paused for a moment, his eyebrows raised before he was shaking his head and saying, “That’s your opening line?”

“Is it working?”

Eddie smiled. “I think I’ll let you buy me a drink.”

The man held out a hand covered in rings and chipped nail polish. “I’m Richie.”

“Eddie,” he said, shaking Richie’s hand. He let his eyes roam over Richie for a moment. Absolutely nothing about his outfit made sense. It was tacky and mismatched with rips and studs everywhere. His eyes landed on another patch on Richie’s other shoulder. He reached out to gently tug the jacket so he could see it better and found the trans flag.

“Is there a problem?” Richie asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Eddie shook his head and looked back up at him with a smile. “No, just admiring your patches. It’s a very colorful jacket.” He slid his hand down to where a few band patches sat. “You’re still just as cute as when I first saw you.”

He swore he saw Richie blush as he turned to get the bartender's attention. “What were you drinking?”

“You know, I think I want something different. Surprise me.”

“I can do that.”

Richie ordered before turning his attention fully to Eddie. “I think I would remember a face like yours around campus.”

“You have awful pickup lines.”

“But I got you to let me buy you a drink.”

Eddie smiled. “What are you going to school for? It could be why we never crossed paths.”

“I’m working on a degree in english to appease my parents while taking theatre classes for myself.”

“Are you trying to be an actor?”

“I want to make people laugh,” Richie said. “Especially people with cute laughs.”

Eddie couldn’t help but to smile. “I’m working on becoming a doctor.”

“Sexy.”

Eddie shook his head, still smiling, taking his drink as the bartender arrived. He took a sip, surprised to find it was one of his favorites. “At least you have a good taste in drinks.”

Eddie found it surprisingly easy to talk to Richie. Though his jokes were terrible, he laughed until he couldn’t breath, slowly inching closer to Richie until he was leaning against him and Richie’s arm was around his waist. 

“So,” Eddie whispered in Richie’s ear. “You wanna go to your place or mine?”

Richie quickly turned his head and their lips met in a soft kiss that had Eddie melting. He tangled his fingers in Richie’s hair and their kiss deepened momentarily before Richie was pulling back and saying, “My apartment is only a block away.”

“You wanna head there now?”

“I would love too,” Richie said, pulling away from Eddie and slapping some money on the bar before reaching out a hand. Eddie took it and followed Richie out.

The rain was pouring but they just laughed and started to run, Richie not letting go of his hand until they were at his apartment complex and he was pulling out his keys. 

Eddie didn’t know what to expect when he walked into Richie’s tiny apartment. It wasn’t the cleanest place and the walls were covered in posters of rockstars and video games and horror movies. It was interesting and he stopped in front of a poster of Freddie Mercury, shivering slightly from being soaked from the rain. 

Part of Eddie wondered what he was doing here. He didn’t generally entertain punk kids like Richie, but Richie made him laugh and it was so hard to find a man that was genuinely funny. He turned around to finally make a move when he saw Richie standing in the doorway to the bedroom with nothing on.

His jaw dropped as he took in Richie’s body, his eyes slowly roaming over him and finding himself increasingly more turned on by the second.

“It’s no cis body, but I got plenty of dicks to chose from.”

Eddie was speechless for a moment before he quickly moved towards Richie and pulled him down for a kiss. “You’re pretty fucking hot.”

Richie blinked a couple of times. “Really?”

Eddie nodded, his arms slipping around Richie’s waist as he walked them back towards the bed. “Yeah.”

Richie smiled as the back of his knees hit the mattress and he pulled Eddie down to the bed. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Then you should take them off of me.”

Richie pushed Eddie’s jacket off his shoulders, tugging it down and tossing it aside. Eddie sat back as Richie reached for his shirt, shivering slightly as Richie’s fingers brushed along his stomach as he pushed his shirt up. 

Eddie held his breath as Richie’s fingers moved over his skin. This was the part that always scared him and as Richie’s fingers stopped on a gnarly scar resting in the middle of his chest, he felt himself tremble. “What happened here?” Richie asked softly. 

“Accident when I was a kid,” Eddie answered. “Broke my arm too.”

“Will you tell me about it?”

Eddie was silent for a moment before saying, “Not right now.”

Richie nodded and shuffled a bit so he was able to sit up and pressed a soft kiss to the scar before he was kissing Eddie’s lips again. Eddie kissed him back and they worked together to get the rest of Eddie’s clothes off. 

Eddie sighed softly once they both lay naked and flushed together, the two of them kissing softly. Their hands roaming over each other’s bodies until Eddie grew bold and began to slowly kiss his way down Richie’s chest, listening to the soft moans falling from his mouth. He glanced up as he reached Richie’s stomach to see Richie watching him. Eddie smiled before he continued his way down until he reached the trimmed hair between his legs. 

He wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t intimidated as he ran his fingers along Richie’s splayed thighs, looking between them. 

“You’re gonna have to help me out,” Eddie said, looking back up at Richie, feeling shy and nervous. “I haven’t done this before.”

Richie smiled at him, brushing his fingers along Eddie’s cheek. Eddie leaned into the touch. “I’ll let you know if something doesn’t feel good, but it’s not all that different, just significantly smaller.”

“I don’t know, you look pretty big to me,” Eddie said, moving his fingers to Richie’s dick and stroking gently. 

Richie let out a laugh and moved his hand down to direct Eddie’s fingers, making them move in a more circular motion. “You really know what to say to make a guy feel good about himself.”

“I try,” Eddie said, watching their fingers move together for a moment before he was shaking Richie’s hand away to do it by himself. “What else do you like?”

“You can go lower, if you’re okay with it.”

Eddie moved his fingers lower, circling them around Richie’s opening before pressing a finger in. Richie moaned loudly, one hand gripping the sheet. “Yeah, that feels good,” he mumbled as Eddie pumped his finger in and out. “Curve your finger a bit.” Eddie did and Richie let out a louder moan. “Oh fuck.”

Eddie watched him, rubbing his own hips against the sheets, desperate for something. He added another finger, listening as a whimper fell from Richie.

“Do you have anything for uh, oral?”

Richie nodded and reached onto his nightstand and tossing a packet towards Eddie. He pulled his fingers out, hearing a soft whimper from Richie as he did so and picked up the packet, seeing dental dam written across the top. He opened it and pulled it out. “I need to be honest. I haven’t used one of these before.”

“Place it over everything and go to town.”

“It’ll stay in place?”

“I’ll hold it if you want.”

“Okay,” Eddie said, pulling out the dental dam and placing it over Richie. Richie held it down as Eddie leaned back in. “I’m sorry I’m not very versed in this.”

“You’re willing to learn, so you’re already doing better than a lot of people.”

“What’s the fun in sex if only one person is enjoying it?” Eddie asked, sliding a finger under the dam so he could finger him while sucking him off. “I want you to feel good.”

He didn’t give Richie time to respond as he leaned in and licked along Richie’s dick, making him gasp. One of Richie’s hands gripped his hair and Eddie took Richie’s dick in his mouth and began to suck. Richie let out a low moan, his hips bucking. 

“Oh that feels good,” Richie groaned. His fingers gripped tighter as Eddie swirled his tongue. “Fuck, Eddie.”

Eddie kept going, switching up his technique every so often and listening to the moans falling from Richie’s mouth, slowing down when every time it sounded like Richie was getting too close to coming. He didn’t know how long he stayed between Richie’s legs, but Richie was panting and shaking by the time he was kissing his way back up Richie’s stomach and chest. 

Richie was pulling him in for a deep kiss the minute he was close enough and Eddie kissed him back, his cock rubbing against Richie’s stomach. 

“Can I fuck you?” He mumbled against Richie’s lips. 

Richie nodded. “Yes. Yes, please.”

Eddie reached for a condom. There was a variety sitting there, but he found his size and ripped it open, quickly sliding it on. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated himself with it as well.

“How-“

“Whichever you’re comfortable with,” Richie answered, smiling up at him. Eddie smiled back before he was lining himself up and pressing into him. Richie let out a loud moan, his fingers digging into Eddie’s arms. “Eddie...”

Eddie took a second to look at Richie and leaned in for another kiss before he started thrusting, earning another moan from Richie. They continued to kiss as Eddie moved, neither of them showing any sign of wanting to speed things up. 

“Your dick feels amazing,” Richie mumbled against Eddie’s lips. “Fuck, you’re big too. Fuck, Eddie. Fuck…” 

Eddie kissed along Richie’s neck as Richie continued to moan and praise him. “Wanna see how good it can really get?” Eddie asked, before giving a hard thrust and making Richie gasp. 

“Oh fuck! Do that again, Eddie.”

Eddie smiled and pressed his lips to Richie’s again before complying, giving another hard thrust and another and another, making Richie moan loudly and fingers dig tighter into his skin. It felt good, listening to Richie moan in his ear and the feeling of their bodies moving together. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Richie’s neck, focusing on the sensations he was feeling. Sex hadn’t felt this good in a very, very long time. 

Suddenly, Eddie found himself on his back with Richie on top of him. He looked up at him with wide eyes, the two of them panting heavily. 

“This okay?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded, his hands on Richie’s waist, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Yeah.”

Then Richie began to move and Eddie’s eyes were drawn to where they were joined and watched his cock slide in and out of Richie over and over again. He groaned softly, his fingers digging into Richie’s waist. 

Slowly, his eyes moved up, taking in Richie’s body, until he saw Richie’s face, eyes closed and mouth opened as moan after moan fell out of him. ‘He’s beautiful,’ Eddie thought, running one hand up Richie’s chest. ‘He’s so fucking..’ “Beautiful.”

Richie’s eyes opened as Eddie said the last word out loud, his already flushed face getting more red. There was a pause in his movement and Eddie took that moment to move into a sitting position, one arm wrapping around Richie’s waist, holding him flush against his chest. 

His other hand ran through Richie’s hair and he leaned in for a kiss. ‘I could really fall for him,’ he thought as Richie kissed back and resumed riding him. He held Richie tighter and kissed him again and again, feeling that familiar burn in his stomach.

One of his hands moved between them and began rubbing Richie’s dick. Richie groaned, gripping Eddie’s shoulders tighter. Their kisses grew messier, their moans louder until Richie was shaking and gasping out Eddie’s name. His hips stilled but Eddie kept touching him, pressing soft kisses along his neck and shoulder, feeling the sharp but pleasant pain of Richie’s nails digging into his skin. 

Eddie began to move his own hips, slowly getting faster. Richie continued to moan, finding Eddie’s mouth and kissing him again. It didn’t take much longer for Eddie to cum. 

They fell back against the sheets, panting heavily. Eddie’s arms wrapped around Richie, not wanting to move just yet. 

“That was fucking amazing,” Richie mumbled as Eddie ran one of his hands up and down his back. 

“Yeah, it really was,” Eddie agreed, closing his eyes and giving a soft, content sigh. Richie pressed a kiss to his cheek and Eddie smiled. “I almost didn’t go out tonight.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“Me too.”

Richie shuffled and began to move, Eddie frowning at the loss of body heat and as he opened his eyes, he saw Richie sitting back to carefully pull the condom off of him. Richie tied it up and tossed it in the trash can by his bed before lying down next to Eddie and curling up to him. Eddie turned and wrapped an arm around Richie’s waist, smiling softly. Richie smiled back.

They talked for a bit until Eddie yawned and they decided it was time to sleep. Eddie fell asleep with the thought that he didn’t want this to be a one time thing. 

In the morning, Eddie awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. He groaned and turned to turn it off before turning back to look at Richie who was still fast asleep and snoring softly. Eddie smiled, brushing some hair away from Richie’s face and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

As much as he wanted to stay, he needed a shower and a change of clothes before class. He got out of bed and stretched, his shoulders sore from where Richie was gripping them last night and his head aching a bit from drinking, but otherwise he found himself feeling great. 

He grabbed his clothes and looked around for something to write his number on, finding a notebook and flipping to a blank page and writing down his number. He set the notebook on the nightstand so Richie would see it before leaving. 

The rain from the previous night was now a drizzle and Eddie walked quickly to get back to his apartment, which thankfully was only a few more blocks away. As he was stopped at a corner, his phone rang and he answered it. 

“You left before I could offer you breakfast.”

Eddie’s heart fluttered at the sound of Richie’s groggy voice. He paused under a store’s awning, sheltering him from the rain for a moment as he placed his free hand over his heart. When was the last time anyone had made him feel this way? “I have class and I needed a change of clothes before it.”

He heard the sound of a fridge opening. “Eh, probably for the best. It seems I need to do some grocery shopping. I know you were probably just expecting a hook up, and honestly so was I, but what do you say about me taking you out to dinner? Maybe we could see where this goes?”

Eddie couldn’t help but to smile. “I would like that, Richie. I would like that a lot.”

“Great! So how does this Friday sound?”

“I’m free.”

“Sweet. I’ll text you an address and a time. I’d figure that out now, but my brain is still waking up.”

“Figure it out and give me a text. I can’t wait.”

“Me either.”

“Goodbye, Richie.”

“Goodbye, Eds.”

Eddie considered protesting the name, but instead he hung up and continued his walk towards his apartment, smiling the whole time.


End file.
